mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Monster Elements
'Monster Elements '(or simply Elements) are the distinguishing features manifested by almost all of the monsters in My Singing Monsters. Most monsters have one or more elements that define which Islands they can live on, and the parents that are required to breed them. Elements are divided in classes, whose elements share the same breeding behaviors. Element List The Fire Element This element is special, but used to be even more special, in that it was only used for breeding in Dawn of Fire. It did appear in My Singing Monsters but only in a non-breedable form on Tribal Island. This all changed with version 2.2.4 where Fire Haven was introduced with breedable Fire monsters. Classes Classes are groups of monsters that share similar qualities or characteristics. For example, monsters usually can only breed with members of its own class, if they can do this at all. According to the MSM YouTube page, there are at least eight classes across the monster universe, including those found in Dawn of Fire: Natural Elements from this class can be harnessed by buying single-element monsters of the desired type from the Market. Which single element monsters are available to purchase depends on the island. Multiple natural elements can exist within the same monster, thus allowing hybrids that have two, three, four or even five elements concentrated in one being, although some special rules may apply. Please see Breeding or Breeding Structure for more information. Ethereal Ethereal monsters are some of the rarest in the game, and are bred using a Three-Element monster and a Quad Element monster. Unlike other classes, Ethereal Monsters can only breed when they are on their natural dimension, Ethereal Island, and can produce hybrids once there. However, sending an Ethereal monster to its ominous homeworld will turn it back into an egg, resetting its level back to one. This also changes the type of currency they produce, from Coins to Shards (which are much more valuable). Legendary (Shugafam) In a similar manner to Ethereal Monsters, the Shugabush can only breed if teleported to a special place in the multiverse, Shugabush Island. Here, it can breed with Natural Monsters to obtain the seven other Shugafam members, who cannot breed or be obtained anywhere else. In fact, the Shugabush himself is the only Legendary Monster that can be bred outside of said Island. To be teleported, the Monster's level needs to be 15 on the Island it was first born, but it will revert to an egg and its level will reset to one after teleportation. Unlike Ethereals, however, they will still produce coins after being reborn. Supernatural The Wubbox, Rare Wubbox, and the Wublins are members of this class. Monsters of this class cannot breed or be bred regardless of level, island, or any other factor. They are available only by being purchased in the Market. Also, in order to function (sing, produce currency), a Supernatural Monster must be "woken up": fueled with monsters (Common/Rare Wubbox only), or with eggs (Wublins only). Seasonal Even though they have their own elements (see Notes), Seasonal Monsters are unable to breed themselves, but are breedable during certain times of the year, by using specific monster combinations. Seasonal monsters are rarer than any configuration of natural monster, but are easier to breed when compared to other special classes of monsters. Rare All Rare Monsters are members of this class. These creatures may only be acquired on weekends, with a very low chance of doing so by breeding. They may also be bought from the StarShop anytime, at the cost of Starpower, which is accumulated from Tribal Island. Every Rare monster is modeled after a pre-existing Common one, natural or not, so both its breeding combinations (except for single-element Rares) and elemental distribution are identical to the ones of their "base" monsters. The only exception is the Rare Wubbox, which fits under the Supernatural class, due to its similar properties to the common Wubbox. Epic Epic monsters are very special; not only do they look different, but they also have a lower breeding chance than Rares, generate currency at a higher rate than Commons and Rares, and cannot breed. BBB is releasing at least one new Epic each month. Celestial This class contains the Celestials, a group of twelve monsters that represent the twelve months of the Gregorian Calendar, as well as twelve of the known elements. They cannot breed nor be bred: instead, they are won in the Daily Login Game, which is exclusive to Dawn of Fire. Each Celestial can only be obtained on the month it represents. Like Supernatural Monsters, all Celestials share a common element, also called Celestial. Legendary (Werdo) Although the Werdo Class is considered a part of the Legendary Class in-game, the two are considered separate in this wiki, as they have little in common. All known Werdos can be acquired with Relics. Relics can be purchased in the Market, won in the Spin Wheel, or received in the Daily Login Bonus. Unlike other monsters, Werdos can sing rather complex lyrics in English which makes them unique even among "talking" monsters (Hoolas, PomPoms, Congles on Tribal Island, Brumps and Blipsqueaks) which only know a handful of words. Like Legendary (Shugafam) Monsters (besides the Shugabush), Werdos cannot breed with each other or with other Monsters.. Spectral The Monsters are associated with this class, called Glowbes, are unlike every other type of monster, to the point that they may be considered completely different creatures. Glowbes the only monsters that do not sing, in any way. Instead, they glow with a certain color, hence the name. They do not produce any currency, do not have any likes, nor are they "liked" by any monsters. They also do not require food, do not have levels, cannot be biggified, and do not take up beds in the Castle. They have no practical purposes other than enhancing the appearance of an island with their light. Glowbes cannot breed nor be bred: instead, they are "combined" with each other via a Fuzer. Combination destroys both Glowbes and merges them into one, that the combined color of its parents. Dipster Dipsters are small, coin-producing monsters named after musical notes. They live on the Natural, Ethereal, and Mirror Islands, and can't breed nor be bred, only purchased with Keys, which can be won from Friends, or as a Daily Login Bonus. Unlike other monsters, they occupy no beds in the Castle: instead, there is a maximum of 10 of each Dipster per island. Also, Dipsters are the only monsters whose prices vary depending on the island the player is currently on. Mythical Mythical Monsters were formerly exclusive to the PlayStation Vita version of My Singing Monsters and are now on mobile devices. There are currently two of these Monsters. Each is exclusive to a specific Island and is bred using T-Rox and the other Triple Element Monster with the Earth and Water Elements that is on the Island. Magical Magical Monsters were introduced during Anniversary Month 2019 as a surprise after a voting contest for the final element of Fire Frontier. The two current Elements within the Magical class are the Psychic element and the Faerie Element, which can inter-breed with Monsters with the Natural class. Notes * The Seasonal Monsters were the first monsters whose elements were introduced after the monsters themselves. Before June 25th, 2016, they used to have no element at all. ** However, it is unknown if Seasonal elements are actually canon within the game, as no Seasonal Monster has them under its profile picture, unlike any other monster. The "Seasonal Elements", and their symbols, are only seen or referenced in the News and in the My Singing Monsters Official Guide. * Kayna is the only monster that has different breeding behavior depending on the MSM game that it is in. This makes it, in a way, the only monster with two possible Breeding Classes. * Most classes have an island that, usually, can only house members of said class. ** The Supernatural Class has Wublin Island; ** The Ethereal Class has Ethereal Island (which can house the Wubbox); ** The Legendary Class has Shugabush Island (which can house certain Natural and Rare Monsters); ** The Celestial Class has Starhenge and Celestial Island; ** The Natural Class has the Tribal and Composer islands. * The Spectral Class is, in a way, the one with the largest number of Monsters: Glowbes can be combined in a seemingly infinite number of ways, although not even a specialized machine can distinguish between most of them. * According to the in-game lore, the elements of the Natural, Ethereal and Supernatural Classes were created by their respective Celestials, at the beginning of Time. * Dipsters used to have no elements, but have been given one since June 2017. Category:Game Mechanics Category:Elements Category:Classes